


Shabit: become friend

by bigbuffbee



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, is this cryptid au?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbuffbee/pseuds/bigbuffbee
Summary: petunia meets the big shadowy monster for the first time!!!1!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Shabit: become friend

**Author's Note:**

> been a phat minute for SFM fics

Putunia sat idly on a swing set, her feet just barely long enough to kick up the dirt. For a seven year old such as herself it was rare to have run out of playtime steam, but she still wanted some form of entertainment. Sure there were other kids around the playground, another group playing a game of ball but she was eyeing the forestry trail at the edge of the park. Who knows how many cool bugs she can find there! She hopped off the swings and dashed to the trees. 

Oh man were there so many bugs. Worms, beetles, spiders, moths, snails- you name it! There were rocks and logs she overturned and bushes searched through from off the paths. Lots of cool sticks along the way, surely Millie would like a wide range of choices for a bat or sword. She sets off to find and gather what she thinks were nice and was well on her way to a good armload. Now to go back and show off her loot!  
That is, if Putunia could get on the way back. 

Ah geez. 

Now to the seven year old, the woods seem a lot more expansive and downright spooky. All those fairytales make sense now. 

She sets her bundle of sticks down, no use carrying all these. Left or right? Straight ahead? Would wandering around get her even more lost? She can't remember where she last saw any trail. Bushes are too big to see over and all the trees look the same! Well at least she knows where the bugs are if worst comes to worst to the point of starvation. 

Then came a rustling noise. Could it be someone who can save her? She goes towards it only to see a squirrel hop out from the shrubbery, and watches it climb up a tree. Oh well.  
Scared and frustrated, Putunia picked up a stone and punted it to the bushes. From where it landed, a growl rumbled. She froze up, unsure if she was sure as to what she surely did hear. Then from the bushes, something rose. Big and black like billowing smoke. Putunia saw big red eyes stare back at her. Big orange nose and big blue teeth were the only features she could really see from the figure. Body so dark as if it swallows any light on it. 

All those fairytales REALLY make sense now.

Putunia was just as confused about this… monster? As it was to her.  
“Uhhhhh. Hi?” She nervously waved out. “D-do you have a name?” She watched it cock its head to the side and blink. It leaned forward, taking in the air around her.  
“Chi-eld.” It huffed out in a deep rolling voice. “Y r u hErr?”  
She isn’t sure if she should tell the truth about how she does not know what she is doing or to say that she is in fact, does know what she is doing. For one she did basically throw a rock at him so who knows what he would feel about the whole situation.  
“IIIII WAS Uh. Looking for bugs.” Her confidence deflated as she spoke.  
He seems to have perked up from her statement. “Buggsies?”  
She nodded.  
“I luFF buggs!” He stood up from the thicket, she thought he was already standing up- just how big is he? 

She backed away a few steps, heeding the warnings she read from stories of big monsters. It was almost like he could see her fear radiating off, he hunched down on his height. “No no No dom’t’ bee fraid…” clawed hands waved out.  
“Uh. Um. Sorry yous just. Really tall. Like a bear!”  
“Ber-rey?”  
“Huh?”  
“Froot.”  
Putunia couldn’t help snorting out a laugh. This seems to ease him out a bit, he walked out of the bushes onto the dirt. “Look 4 boges?”  
She rubbed her hands together “Well uh actually… I gotta go back but I don’t know where I am…”  
He blinked back. “So yu Be lossed?”  
She shrugged as she nodded her head. From it he grew a great wide smile, showing off his many sharp teeth.  
“O whal that OKiE. I show u way. Come comE!” He turned around and flicked his hand to follow. She focused on the task, gathered up her sticks and rushed to him. 

“Lucaly i know this fir-rest. At each n evry treee.” He points to a pine tree, “dis 1 is rarold.”  
Putunia looked around as he was talking and naming off a whole list of names as they walk past a tree. Unsure if he’s just making it up as they go or if he actually does put the time and effort to know each plant of the forest and to tell them apart. But well, who’s to judge a walking void? He probably just really likes plants. 

Before she knew it, she was able to see past the trees and out to the park. She turned back to where he was, seeing that he stepped back, further into the foliage.  
“Um. Thank you mister.” She called out, “What is your name even?”  
He slinked back further. “Matters not. I’m just shadow who likes flowers.”  
She watched him disappear into the woods, blending with the surrounding dark. 

She trudged back, cool fighting sticks in hand and a story she will have to keep secret.


End file.
